


The White Boyfriend Brunch Club

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Talk of Marriage Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “What’s this club you’re the captain of called again?”“It’s the White Boyfriend Brunch Club!” Sam exclaims.“Okay, well, you have fun with that. And please don’t say anything too embarrassing about me.”  Steve says, and Sam pats his cheek.“I make no such promises.”





	The White Boyfriend Brunch Club

Sam has to pry Steve's arms off of him to get out of bed, laughing to himself at Steve's groaning protests. 

“Noooo, how can you leave me for brunch?” He laments with a pout. 

“I'm the one who put it together, it'd be rude of me to bail.” Sam answers, standing up and walking to their closet to get dressed. 

He starts to rifle through his dress shirts when Steve asks, “What happens at these brunches anyway?” 

“Talking.” Sam replies flippantly, choosing a royal purple shirt. 

Steve says, “Yeah, I kinda figured that, but  _ what _ do you talk about?”

“You guys.” Sam answers, walking out of the closet as he throws an undershirt on. He stops to stand between Steve’s spread legs, and Steve sighs before reaching up and starting to button his shirt for him. 

“Who’s this ‘you guys’ nonsense?” He asks, smirking. 

“You, Bucky, Thor, Logan, Peter Quill, Tony — y’know, the guys!” Sam replies, and Steve squints at him. 

“What’s this club you’re the captain of called again?”   
“It’s the White Boyfriend Brunch Club!” Sam exclaims, and Steve laughs at him, doing the last button on his shirt and shaking his head.

“Okay, well, you have fun with that. And please don’t say anything  _ too _ embarrassing about me.”  Steve says, and Sam pats his cheek.

“I make no such promises.”

* * *

 

“So,” Sam starts, leaning back in his chair and looking down the table, “Who’s got the first story for consideration?” 

They all smile at each other before Gamora says, “Well, Peter tried to get Rocket to design controls he could steer using his dick.” 

The table erupts in laughter, and Gamora shakes her head, “Needless to say it did  _ not _ work out. He’s such a fucking moron.” She breathes, but she’s smiling fondly. 

“That’s pretty good, that’s pretty good.” Rhodey says, “But I think I got you. This week, Tony, had Jarvis analyze all the videos of us having sex and you know what this white boy did?” 

“What he do?” They all chorus, laughing.

“This boy told me which of my strokes was the best, he basically told me how I should have sex with him for now on, I swear to God I almost punched him.” Rhodey answers, angrily stabbing at his eggs. 

“Did Logan do anything foolish this week, Ororo?” Sam asks, curious. He really is waiting for Wolverine to slip up.

“No, the man minds his damn business. It’s why he’s aged so well.” Ororo answers, cracking them all up again. 

She raises hand to Sam, “What about your white boy? Captain America do anything stupid this week?” 

“Other than try to keep me in bed this morning, no. Actually, on a more serious note I’m pretty sure baby’s dropping hints he wants to get married.” Sam answers. 

He watches all of his friend’s eyebrows reach their hairlines and nods. 

“What are these ‘hints’ exactly?” T’Challa asks, suddenly very serious.

“Leaving fucking jewelry catalogs everywhere, and making me watch all these wedding romcoms. Last night we watched  _ The Five-Year Engagement _ and Steve talked about how much he loved the word fiance for a good thirty minutes. His ass does not no subtle at all.” Sam answers. 

“Well, you’re gonna ask, right? The question is  _ how _ should you ask.” Valkyrie pipes up, finishing off her spiked orange juice. 

After that the competition for stupidest boyfriend shenanigans is put on hold and everyone starts rattling off scenarios for the perfect proposal. Just another day in the White Boyfriend Brunch Club.


End file.
